A Seth and Baby Black Story
by Miss.Bree.Black
Summary: Nessie and Jake have triplets. What if one of the babies was totally different from the others in looks? What if Seth imprinted on one of them. T just in case. I update every week. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACHETRS SHE WROTE ABOUT. I ONLY OWN MY MADE-UP CHARACTERS!**

**Announcement: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my 1****st**** story. Sorry if it's not perfect because I'm under 15 and I go to Middle School. Thanks.**

[Seth POV]

I woke up at 7:30 am to hear Renesmee Carlie Cullen (aka Nessie) yell in pain. The door to my room in the Pack's shared house was open and I saw Jake quickly walk pass. I got up, threw on some cutoff shorts and a beige shirt and followed him.

"Jake!" I called to him. He turned around and looked at me with panicked eyes.

"It's time. The due date of my babies was 2 days ago. Doc predicted it would be today." He swiftly turned around and ran into Nessie's bedroom.

I quickly followed as I always do when she's like this. Only it was different today. Instead of morning sickness or pain, she was in labor. As I walked into Nessie's room, I saw her on the floor over a blanket, water or liquid on the sheets of her bed, Doc, Jake, Edward and Bella around her. Then I was brought back to reality. Her water had broken.

"Hurry, get her up to my lab. I need to check for problems." Doc said as he stood up. Jacob quickly picked up the huge Nessie and ran through the hallway, everyone following. I looked around the room once more, before slowly walking up the stairs. Alice was standing outside the door.

"You'll have to stay out here right now, Seth. I know that because I'm not even allowed in there." Pixie spoke sadly, leaning against the wall nearest the door.

We stood there for about and hour, hearing screaming, panting and other noises you'd hear from a pregnant woman. About an hour later, everything went silent except for a few cries. Baby cries.

Bella and Edward, at human speed, walked out of the door, with awe-struck smiles on their faces. "Come on it...say hello to the three newest members of the Cullen-Black family." Bella said with kindness. Alice and I quickly made our way inside and froze when we saw the most loving scene we've seen in a while. Nessie was lying there on a bed, covered by a sheet, holding a baby girl. The baby girl had tan skin, lighter than Jake's but darker than Nessie's, brown eyes, I assumed from the distance, and had dark bronze hair. My eyes moved to Jake, who was standing next to the bed holding an innocent-looking baby boy with the same skin tone as the other one, black eyes and black hair.

Suddenly, I realized something. "Umm...Doc? Bells said there were 3 of them. I only see two."

Pixie had the same confused and curious look on her face as we faced Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed happily, with a sad hint to it. "There are three. The 3rd baby girl was born last and the worst. She is smaller than the others and very different." Doc said, pointing to a crib. I slowly walked over to the crib and looked inside. The baby girl here, lying on its back, staring up at me, was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Suddenly, I felt weird. I couldn't take my eyes off the baby girl with milky skin, green eyes and long, curly black hair. It was as if she was now the reason I was living. The baby was different from her brother and sister. I suddenly realized something that changed everything. Everyone seemed to sense it in the room, and surprisingly Jake looked happy. I imprinted on the baby girl. Jake and Nessie's.

(-5 months later-)

I sat on the couch, playing with the long, curly, black hair of my imprint. She was fully aware she was my imprint. Jake knew that it could hurt her if we kept it from her. She had slowly had become my girlfriend over the few months. She turned to look at me. Her pale skin glowed slightly, her sparkling green eyes looking up at me. As a werewolf, I looked 16 and would never age if I phased. The little girl, well not-so-little girl looking up at me looked around 14 and would only age to 17. On the day her and her brother and sister were born, they decided to name my beautiful imprint Bree. Nessie named her after the newborn vampire in Victoria's army that the Volturi killed, Nessie seemed to be inspired by the girl's story. They named Bree's sister Catrin. I have no clue where they got that from. And finally, they named her brother Kaden. Catrin, Kaden and Bree Black.

"Seth?" my angel asked me.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked.

She blushed slightly, smiling shyly. "D-Do you think you could k-kiss me?"

I chuckled looking at her. She was my girlfriend. How could I deny her of that? I slowly leaned down and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She was smaller and skinnier than her siblings and I loved that about her, I loved everything about her.

She reached up, shifting her position to look at me and wrapped her long arms around my neck and pushed against me. I slowly, but passionately kisses her lips, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. I teased her lip with my tongue and she groaned. I chuckled, pushing my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced together and she happily sighed into my mouth. "Best day ever..." she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thick and the Thin

[Bree's POV]

As Seth kissed me, I felt like everything was on fire. It felt like nothing was going to stop me until – I heard a cough. I pulled away from Seth to see my father standing there looking at us

"Oh Seth...you let the little hybrid convince you?" he asked amused. It seemed like he and Seth knew something I didn't. Probably a wolf joke. I shrugged to myself.

"Mmmhmmm..." he hummed as he rubbed my back. I smiled at that kissing his cheek softly, then pulling myself off of him. Seth frowned.

"Get over it." I teased, touching the tip of his nose. He smiled and stood up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Umm...I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. You can leave the house if you want to, you have my permission. But, be home by midnight." My dad awkwardly spoke to us.

"Thank you daddy!" I ran over to my dad and hugged him. My dad smirked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

[Seth POV]

I smiled as I watched my baby hug her dad. _At least Jake doesn't hate me like Eddie hated him.., _I thought. Jake looked at me. Oops. I smiled innocently and he smirked. Bree walked back over to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and I looked down at her, smiling. When I glanced up, I saw that Jake had left. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

Bree looked at me, blushing slightly. "La Push beach?"

I chuckled. "Sure, Bree Bree." She giggled and blushed at the nickname I gave her.

I smiled smugly and grabbed her hand. "Shall we?" I asked with a British accent.

She giggled once more. "We shall." and we walked right out the door.

**I will update soon after 4:30 PM (Eastern Time) toomorrow. :)**


End file.
